The Way It Should Have Been
by diff.ending
Summary: End Season 7 redo. JH forever


**The Way It Should Have Been**

Set when Hyde goes to Chicago. Picks up when Kelso is at the door in the towel.

Jackie: "Michael, I told you there's no way I'm sleeping with you and to put some clothes on." She grabs the ice, the towel, kicks him in the gut out the door and slams it shut. "What an idiot."

Hyde: "What the hell! I'm out of here" He reaches for the door handle.

Jackie puts to use the karate she learned with Donna and grabs his arm turns him, flips him and straddles him.

Jackie: "Oh, no! We are not repeating the last time. There will be no slutty nurse outcome this time. I am only going to say this once you jackass so pay attension!"

Her eyes are flashing and as angry as Hyde is he is also incredibly turned on. "Jackie, that was so incredibly bad ass!" He leans in to kiss her. She jumps off him.

Jackie: "You do not get to do that yet. You hurt me a lot, repeatedly and we are going to work this out for good one way or another! I did NOT cheat on you with Michael. I would never cheat on you with him or anyone else. I would never hurt you that way. No matter what you see, I AM NOT CHEATING!!!! The only one who has ever cheated in this relationship would be -- you!!! If anyone should have trust issues, it should be ME!!!" She whacks him on the arm. "I told you I love you repeatedly yet you still can't trust me. Unless that changes, we will just keep ending up here and I don't want that. I can't keep doing that. Why are you even here? It was obvious that you don't want to be with me."

Hyde: "What! How was that obvious? That wasn't true."

Jackie: "Your were passed out drunk in a warehouse Steven!"

Hyde: "That was just a badly timed golden oportunity to unlimited beer. Who wouldn't turn that down! Let's get back to what was going on here. Trust is not my strong suit and seeing a naked Kelso does not inspire trust!!"

Jackie: "I can't be responsible for Michael's being a moron. He should have the stupid helmet on full time. You of all people should know that as his friend! I was lonely and just wanted a FRIEND to talk to and Michael being Michael took that to mean sex as always."

Hyde: "Well, trust isn't easy for me."

Jackie: "Oh, get over yourself. Do you think it's easy for anyone?!! You don't get to use that card for the rest of your life. You have to take responsibility for your own stupid decisions. And, you make a lot of bad decisions Stephen! Yes, your parents were crap and left you but the Formans have been there for you and would never abandon you. I love you and would never abandon you!"

Hyde: "You just did Jackie!"

Jackie: "Only because my jackass of a boyfriend couldn't say he wanted to be with me!!!! One small gesture or word and none of this would have happened Stephen! I'm not looking for marriage just some words to indicate that that might be a possiblity for us in the future."

Hyde: "Well, it's too bad you don't want marriage because I'll have to return this then." He pulls out the ring out of his pocket.

Jackie squeals and jumps up and down like usual. "Oh, my God! It's perfect. You were listening all those times."

Hyde: "I always listened God help me even when I'd wished my ears would fall off for some peace. It doesn't matter because you said you don't want to get married so give it back." He smirks.

Jackie: "Stephen, how long have you known me. Of course I want to get married to you. I just was saying that so you wouldn't get scared off. And you are never getting this back." She stomps her foot. " Where is my proposal! That wasn't a proposal. I have to be able to tell people about our proposal Stephen!!" She kicks him in the shin and he drops to one knee out of pain.

Hyde: "Damn, Jackie that hurts! Fine. Will you marry me you bossy witch? She glares at him. He looks her in the eyes and says "I do really love you even though I don't say it much." He sees her bring her leg back to kick him again. "Alright I never say it and I should work on that!" He gets a very serious look. "Jackie, I do want you in my future even though I have don't know what the future will be. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Jackie: "oh, Stephen that was amazing. YES, YES, YES!

Hyde slips the ring on her finger. "Figures you'd give your answer in the form of a cheer. I can't believe I am marrying a cheerleader!" Leans in and kisses her passionately. "I can't believe you flipped me. You, a 95 pound girl. You ever tell anyone and the marriage is off!! Although is was so bad ass!"

Jackie: "Oh, no I get to tell people whatever I want as you owe me. Don't make me flip you again."

Insert amazing sex scenes of your personal preference here.

The next morning. The room is destroyed. Lamps broken, table knocked over. Bed linen and towels all over. Jackie and Hyde are wrapped in the sheet in each others arms. They wake up and look at each other and smile.

Jackie: "That was incredible. The best ever!"

Hyde: "I know, I'm good but that was outstanding even for me. Wanna go for fourths?" Starts kissing her.

An hour later. Jackie: "I can't believe we wrecked the room. I don't have any money to pay for this. We got to sneak out of here."

Hyde: "As much as I live to commit misdemeanors, I think everyone around us heard us and you are registered here so they will track you down anyway. I'll have WB take care of it and take it out of my paycheck. I knew this marriage stuff was going to cost me but I didn't think it would kick in so fast. But man, was that worth it."

Jackie: "You are being responsible. That is the sexiest thing ever. And I am the best thing that ever happened to you and you know it!" Jumps him. "It's not like we can do any more dammage." Kisses him and pushes him back onto the bed.

Closing credits. Hyde hangs up the phone. "All taken care of. I think he was secretly impressed with our stamina. He is actually a fairly cool guy."

Jackie: "You can't fool me, you like him. Stephen loves his daddy!"

Hyde: "Get bent!"

Jackie: "Whatever." Stephen, take me home."

Hyde: "That's cool."

Ends with the door to the room closing behing them. And no season 8 just a reunion show when Eric gets back from Africa.


End file.
